


Chapter 0

by seggsyservant



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Being Walked In On, Boat Sex, Boats and Ships, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Come as Lube, Doggy Style, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Top Kamukura Izuru, i cant believe thats a tag, izuru has no feelings and therefore no shame, kamukoma fuck on the ship to jabberwock what more do you want from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seggsyservant/pseuds/seggsyservant
Summary: A continuation of Izuru and Nagito's conversation on the way to Jabberwock Island.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 15
Kudos: 154





	Chapter 0

"I guess we have to part ways for a while." Komaeda lamented, glancing back at the window separating them from the bright sky outside. "That's disappointing... we seemed to get along pretty well."

Izuru didn't miss the way the other man shifted as he said that, the way he let his olive jacket slip down his shoulder to reveal more of his sickly pale skin. His smile was deceivingly simple, but there was a hunger lingering just beneath.

"Hey, can I see you again?"

Komaeda scooted closer to him, his shoes squeaking on the metal floor of the ship. His voice was a lot more desperate sounding now, that hidden want now much more blatant.

_ How predictably boring. _

"There is no reason we'll ever meet again." Izuru responded harshly, bright red eyes piercing the other man's gaze. "After all... you are boring... Your talent, your thoughts, your entire existence is boring to me..."

Komaeda didn't seem to be deterred, shuffling even closer and leaning against the wall, his legs laid out in front of him. With a sly grin, he remarked, "...You really don't play along, do you?"

Izuru raised an eyebrow at him, his emotionless expression never changing.  _ Does he think he's being subtle? How foolish. _

"If you're trying to seduce me, you'll need to try harder than that," he droned, already bored of this interaction. 

That seemed to catch Komaeda off-guard. He stared for a moment before chuckling, legs shifting once more. "Was it that obvious? My bad luck strikes once again..."

Izuru said nothing in response, simply shifting his gaze to the locked door to his side with his usual displeased expression. He heard the man suck in a breath and at once felt a hand on his thigh. He glanced back.

"Please... let me prove I'm not boring..." Komaeda breathed, his right hand moving up to rest on the other man's groin. He didn't hesitate to start rubbing him through his pants, lanky fingers desperately palming his concealed cock.

Izuru considered his options. He could shake off the other man and continue to sit doing nothing in the empty room, or he could indulge in his crude desires. The idea was unattractive to him, but who knew? The ship's swaying had provided him entertainment, if only for a moment. Perhaps this Komaeda could do the same.

He didn't bother responding; he simply grabbed Komaeda by his jacket and yanked him towards him, meeting his pale lips with his own. Izuru didn't waste time with boring foreplay, instead skillfully undoing the other man's belt and shuffling his dark jeans down to expose the pale flesh underneath. He heard Komaeda let out a small moan against his lips and withdrew his head, bringing his mouth to the other's neck to suck at it, teeth grazing the sensitive skin.

" _ Yes, _ " Komaeda sighed in lustful relief, groaning as Izuru took him in his hand. "God yes, please,  _ more-" _

"Quiet," Izuru commanded, jerking him with one hand and unzipping his own pants with his other. He did not care for pointless chatter. It was repetitive, predictable,  _ boring. _

He withdrew his hand from the other man's member, smearing the precum onto his own to act as lube. "Turn around."

Komaeda happily complied, facing the wall and spreading his legs obediently, cock twitching eagerly. Izuru lined himself up with his entrance before firmly pushing in, hands gripping pale hips. Komaeda moaned loudly at the intrusion, the elbows he was using to steady himself wobbling against the cold metal floor. Izuru didn't bother telling him to shut up; he cared little if the Future Foundation overheard them. At least the ensuing confrontation would be somewhat interesting.

Izuru waited briefly before beginning to thrust into the other man, his hands' grasp on Komaeda tightening to keep him in place as he snapped his hips to meet his. Komaeda throbbed around him, letting out loud whines of pleasure at every thrust. Izuru in contrast was silent as he fucked him into the floor.

His pace increased, cock thrusting deep inside Komaeda as he moaned his head off. The wet slaps of flesh on flesh echoed throughout the metal room, mixing with the low rumble of the ship. Izuru couldn't deny this was somewhat enjoyable, however temporary. This peculiar man was boring, sure, but it seemed he had some use after all.

Tension built in his groin, pooling in his gut as his thrusts became faster. Komaeda seemed to inch closer to the edge as well, his wailing only growing louder. He reached for his neglected cock, crying out as he took himself in his hand and began to stroke himself earnestly in time with Izuru's thrusts.

The tension in his stomach grew stronger, an unfamiliar fatigue overcoming him; he grew frantic and pounded Komaeda's ass mercilessly, speeding up until at last his hips snapped into him one last time. With a final rough thrust, Izuru came, groaning as he spilled his load inside the other man. Komaeda followed right after, coming with a sharp cry as he splattered the metal ground white.

They stilled, Komaeda panting heavily as he collapsed, slumping to the ground as if he was about to pass out. Izuru was unfazed, idly glancing down to see his cum leaking out around his cock, still buried deep in the other man.

Suddenly the metal door to his side swung open, revealing three or so Future Foundation members standing in the doorway. Izuru's eyes slid over to them lazily, blood red irises piercing their gazes.

"We've arri-"

Their words were cut off as they realized the nature of the scene before them; Izuru's cock stuffed inside Komaeda, cum dripping onto the metal panels with Komaeda slumped against the ground, twitching with pleasure. The members fell silent, their eyes bugging out of their head at the peculiar sight.

Izuru was still unfazed, simply pulling out of Komaeda's tight heat and tucking himself back into his trousers, letting the cum he dumped inside overflow and pool onto the floor. He stood up and walked over to the stunned Future Foundation members, leaving Komaeda to lay on the floor in a pathetic puddle. He ignored their staring, simply speaking as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"I assume we have arrived at Jabberwock Island?" he said, emotionless as ever.

It took them a moment to recover from the shock, jaws finally snapping shut as they moved to restrain his hands, as they had when they first loaded him onto the ship with the rest of the Remnants of Despair. One of them moved over to Komaeda to do the same, but hesitated at the sight of his post-orgasmic state up-close.

"I told you putting two of them together was a bad idea," another member muttered under their breath.

They lingered there for a moment, Izuru having already been moved out of the room and rendered unable to see. After a minute or so, the poor Future Foundation member restraining Komaeda emerged alongside him. His pants had been pulled up and buckled, but there was a noticeable stain around his crotch, and his shirt still had flecks of cum splattered on it. He heard one of the members groan.

"We'll have to give him a bath before we put him in the program," they sighed in disgust.

Komaeda didn't say anything, just glanced over to Izuru and smiled. Izuru himself didn't return the gesture, instead shutting his eyes. The excitement had worn off; everything was boring once more, dull and gray.

He wished to feel that excitement again.

_ Nagito Komaeda... I will remember your name. _

**Author's Note:**

> can we get an f for whoever had to restrain nagito, dude's gross af


End file.
